Sunshine in the Rain
by sarabirchtree
Summary: Alice Prewett becomes Alice Longbottom, but there's a slight hindrance in the form of rainclouds on the big day. One-shot.


There was yellow everywhere. All sorts of yellow flowers (just one of the perks of marrying a Herbology geek) were weaved in and out of the aisle seats, some were placed carefully in his little cousin's pudgy hands who would start the processional, and one bright dandelion, charmed not to wilt, was tucked neatly behind her ear, her short, golden hair shining beautifully.

And she was starting to get cold feet.

No, literally her feet were freezing. Literally.

You see, the whole reason they had picked this date, the whole yellow theme was because she wanted a sunshine-y wedding. Her and Frank's whole relationship had always been the brightest ray of light in her life (come on, she was allowed to be cheesy on her wedding day), so it seemed the perfect theme.

The weather, however, disagreed. Hence the cold feet. (Again, it must be stressed her feet were literally cold. No metaphorical meaning here at all.) Already she could hear the soft plinking of rain droplets hitting the roof. Turning to her two bridesmaids, Hestia and Emmeline, both wearing one-shouldered, knee-length sunflower yellow dresses, Alice cautiously picked up the bottom of her dress and huffed. "We have to reschedule."

Emme actually laughed outright at that, "Alice, dear, I think it's a little late for that."

"Emme, it's raining. What do you suppose I do? Go out there and slip in my heels while walking down the aisle?"

Hestia piped in, "Well, you could always wear rain boots." She laughs lightly.

But Alice's eyes had lit up, her feet suddenly kicking off the uncomfortable heels and leading her straight to her childhood bedroom closet. Ignoring the bewildered looks plastered on her friends' faces, she threw the sliding door open and began rummaging through the contents, pushing past outgrown clothes and Hogwarts notes yet to be thrown out. With an excited squeal, the bride-to-be poked her head out, holding in her hand a pair of old brown boots. "Emme, you're good at Transfiguration. Could you make these into rain boots? Oh, and make them yellow?"

"Er, I suppose I could…"

Alice beamed, "Oh, thank you! And Hest, I think my mum is downstairs. Could you ask her for a few umbrellas? I'd do it myself, but…"

The brunette interrupted with a grin, "Say no more. I've got it covered." And left the room.

Turning back to Emme, who was now in the process of muttering a spell and aiming her wand at the boots, Alice fiddled with the ring on her left hand, standing on the balls of her feet as she watched the footwear transform into classic yellow rain boots right in front of her. She rushed forward to hug Emmeline, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The bridesmaid smiled and patted her friend on the back, "Careful, don't wrinkle your dress."

Stepping back, Alice laughed, "I forgot about that."

"Well it doesn't much matter. Frank'd think you're fucking gorgeous no matter what your dress looks like."

She bit her bottom lip in amusement, "Language, Emme."

Just then Hestia propelled the door open and dropped a handful of yellow umbrellas on the bed. "Your mum and I figured you'd want them to match, so we charmed them." And she was swiftly being attacked by Alice's hugging as well.

"I have the best bridesmaids ever."

"Just don't let the maid part get to your head," Emme muttered.

"Let her have her day," Hestia replied quietly, smiling widely and hugging back tightly.

Alice pulled back and walked over to the chair Emme had left the boots on. "How much time have I got?"

Hestia checked the clock, "You've got about five minutes left of being Miss Prewett. It's your last chance to back out." But she continued grinning.

Alice chuckled, "No, it's definitely too late for that- has been for about twelve years now."

Both girls smiled at their friend's obvious elation and Emme threw in, "Glad you finally realized that."

"Me too."

Hestia took Alice's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze, "We should get downstairs."

Alice just nodded, not finding words coming very readily all of sudden. She hitched her cream-colored dress up and slipped into the yellow boots, as Hestia handed her an umbrella.

"Ready?"

"Completely." They make the cautious trek down the stairs and are met by Mister and Missus Prewett right away, the tear tracks already trailing down her mum's eyes. Smiling reassuringly, Alice linked her arm through her dad's and thanked Merlin for the support.

She didn't even notice the people in front of her leaving the house. All she was aware of was her dad trying to conceal his shaking and how her grip on him tightened and the pit-pat of the rain against the roof. All the while she stared at the oak door, which was the only thing keeping her eyes from seeing _him_.

And then finally, her dad guided her out the door into the rain. She opened the bright parasol, laughing gleefully as a raindrop hit her nose, right before her dad took it from her hand and held it over the both of them. He smiled down at his only daughter, his baby about to get married and she leaned into him.

And suddenly, she felt like a shy first year again. She was smiling at the people standing in the crowd and she felt his presence in front of her, but she couldn't look at him. That is, until she felt er dad pull his arm away and Frank's hand entwined with hers, setting the umbrella down.

She looked up, her hair already dripping and a droplet falling from her eyelash when she blinked "Hi." God, he was perfect.

He shook his head slowly in awe, "You… you're… Hi."

Gripping his hand a little more firmly, they both turned to the officiator.

They rushed through the "I do's" and waited restlessly for those five words.

"You may kiss the bride."

Frank pushes her matted, wet hair off her gleaming face and leans forward, bringing her face up to his as she stands on her tip toes and their lips meet for the first time ever as husband and wife.

And in that moment, it didn't matter what shoes she was wearing or if her dress was wrinkled or not. It didn't matter how much it was raining because, honestly, they had each other and that was more than enough sunshine for the both of them.


End file.
